


Pink

by LixDHedgheog



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cuz i need more raspwhipped content lol, M/M, Self-Indulgent, wat are tags even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixDHedgheog/pseuds/LixDHedgheog
Summary: Summary: Raspberry takes a stroll in the House of Raspberry's courtyard when a pink rose catches his attentionThis is just something i made for myself since im desperate for Raspwhipped content. i might make more based on my HC/AUs not sure/ lets just see i guessAlso this short story is Raspberry's POV
Relationships: Raspberry Mouse Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pink

Raspberry Mousse Cookie has roam around the House of Raspberry's courtyard many times he has lost count. Before he would scowl at the many numbers or roses scattered around. Why does House Raspberry bother growing these flowers? There was no time for admiring flowers when you could use your time sharpening your blade work. But now he has grown to appreciate these blooms. The musky scents of roses always in the air and the various shades of red always present.

As he continues on his stroll, from the corner of his eye he spotted something stading out in contrast with the sharp and deep colors of crimson  
As he approached he notices a single pink rose among the various shades of red. Well it was pink but the shade was much lighter. So light it could have been mistaken as white if you didn't look at it twice. He crouched down to get a better look at the single bloom, his hand slowly reaching out and gently stroking the soft petals.

As he admired the the flower almost reverently, he was suddenly reminded of a certain cookies gentles eye and smile. He remembers so vividly the scent of cream and roses, sweet but not overpowering, when he had his nose pressed againts soft locks as he carried the little dancer to any kind of medical help when he collapsed after such a passionate but taxing dance for almost an hour in the theater months ago.

His heart sped up slightly from recalling that night. Before he had felt this way for another flower. Passionate in her dance with so much fire like the color of her dress. Intense and captivating was she to him for such a long time. He wondered why it took him to fall for a different flower to figure out these emotions were not that of witchcraft. He almost snorted at his own obliviousness.

"Be still my heart..We shall see him soon." he said underneath his breath.

He gave the flower another gentle stroke before getting up from his crouched position. It was about time for his rounds patrolling the town. He might as well go early. Perhaps Ms. Rose would know when Whipped Cream would visit her.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a short comic based on this that you can see here:  
> https://twitter.com/LDhedgehog/status/1312443223181123585?s=20


End file.
